It is important to improve cooling performance of internal parts of a power converter in order to improve power conversion performance or to achieve downsizing of the power converter. Electronic parts mounted on a control circuit substrate housed in a housing of a power converter are weak against heat. Therefore, the control circuit substrate is required to perform cooling in an effective manner in order to keep electronic parts reasonable with ensured performance.
PTL 1 describes a configuration where heat of a control element is transferred to a cooler via a heat conduction plate supporting the control element, a shelf receiving unit supporting the heat conduction plate, and a housing forming the shelf receiving unit. In line with a demand for downsizing power converters, however, it is required to shorten a heat transfer route to transfer the heat of a control element to a cooler and to improve heat radiation performance of the control element.